Wicked Game
by MidoriPanda
Summary: When losing your concentration while training, THIS happens. ShuuKira. WARNING: LEMON. For the ShuuKira LJ's community.


_Meant to be uploaded 11 days ago. I FAIL._

_**WARNINGS: HARDCORE YAOI. LEMON. **_

_Hope you like it, it's the second lemon I've ever written and it's still hard as hell to do it XD_

_For the ShuuKira LJ's Community, using Live_With_Love's Prompts._

_Note: The song "Wicked Game" belongs to Chris Isaak_, _and in my honest opininon, it is, indeed, the sexiest song ever created._

**

* * *

Wicked Game**

**Prompt:** A New Kind of Game

* * *

"Training, you say?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow and both eyes from his paperwork.

"Yeah… we've been sitting on the library for days, Kira, we should go give us some time." Shuuhei said, letting his pen down and stirring on the chair.

"Hisagi-san, we have to finish this reports for tomorrow!"

"I know, I know!" The brunette sighed, frowning at the blonde. "Damn it, relax, Kira, take it easy! We still have plenty of time! Asides from that, we're almost done!"

"YOU are almost done!"

Hisagi smiled, getting up from his chair and walking behind Izuru.

"Come on, Izuru… you know you want to rest a little." He whispered directly onto his ear, making the younger man shiver, earning a punch on the side of his face.

"I hate when you do that!!! And that's precisely why I don't want to go, Hisagi-san! Every time you propose we 'train', we end up… doing some other stuff."

"And you're telling me you don't…"

"I do, you idiot, but we still have a lot to do! If we go 'training', we're not going to finish!"

"I promise you it'll just be training, Kira!"

"You always say that! And we always end up in some cheap bar on a really dangerous corner of Rukongai, being threatened to be cut in thin slices by some barbarous gorilla!"

"Oh, come on!!! You 'd like a cup of sake right now, don't you? Asides, I have been saving! If we go drinking after training, I promise you I'll take you to a nice restaurant on Junrinan… better yet! I'll take you to the human world!"

"Shuuhei, you don't have enough money for that!"

"I told you I've been saving! It's no trouble!" Shuuhei said, smiling widely. It seemed he was about to convince the blonde, though he was glaring fiercely at him.

Izuru sighed angrily and shook his head.

"We're going to TRAIN, Hisagi Shuuhei. Once we're done, we come back here and finish our work! As I'm missing way much more than you, YOU have to help me finish it, ok?!"

"Fine! fine!!! Are you sure you don't want to go drinking? It's free!"

"Hisagi-san, no matter where we go, being drunk, we always get in trouble. If we end up drinking, at least promise me you won't drag Iba-san, Ikkaku, or Abarai-kun with you!!"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, the same smile on his lips. The brunette extended his little finger, making Izuru smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, I promise I won't."

"You're such a kid." Izuru said, linking his finger with Shuuhei's. "It's been nearly half a century since I last did a pinky promise."

"Where were you last time?"

"W-with Hinamori-kun…" Izuru muttered, gazing away from Hisagi. "She made me promise we'll go to the Hanami-Matsuri together. And then, Hitsugaya-taichou got a serious case of jealousy and he kidnapped her." Izuru laughed, fixing up his papers and leaving his pen over them. "I remember it was just me and Abarai-kun that night, it was quite scary."

"Why? And why I wasn't invited?!"

"Well, yeah, you were still under treatment for your wounds. I remember the day afterwards the festival Hinamori-kun and I gave you some flowers she found while walking with the midget."

"Ah, now I remember! Those were some cute flowers, by the way." He said, as he closed the door after Izuru passed through the entrance. "Anyway, why were you scared? What did Abarai do or…?"

"We were looking at the flowers after the picnic and then we went walking… and we got lost in the middle of the woods. You know I was way much more soft than I am now, so I was almost crying."

"If I got lost on a dark forest right now with Abarai, even I would cry, Kira."

Izuru laughed, as the two lieutenants walked out of the library, out into the streets of Seireitei.

"Your quarters or mine?" Shuuhei asked.

"Mine are closer… but you have your personal training area, only you enter there."

"Mhhh… you should have one too. It's supposed the captain, or in our case, the highest ranking officers have a private training room for Bankai practice and stuff."

"Heh, the matter is, Ichimaru transformed his private training room into a persimmon tree greenhouse."

"Seriously?!"

"Not lying. Even now I can't go near there because the smell of the goddamned fruit makes me dizzy."

"Heh… well, then it's settled, my quarters."

Using Shunpo, they reached the Ninth's barracks in just some minutes. The blonde landed first, followed closer by his brunette friend.

"You're getting quicker!" Shuuhei congratulated him, receiving a prideful smile from the other.

"Or maybe you're just getting slower, Hisagi-san."

"Well, maybe I am… either way… what are we going to train? You're pretty good with your Zanpakuto and I really appreciate my head stays attached to my neck. Asides from that, I would not like to hurt you with mine, since I'm quite used to your fighting style I can avoid getting the blades hit."

"Then… Kido?"

"Nah, you excel at Kido."

"And you do not?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm way more humble than you."

"So, we can say we're matched in both Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu."

"Then…"

"Hakuda is left. How is your hand-to-hand combat?"

"Not bad… but I'm not quite satisfied with it."

"Me either… wanna give it a try?"

"You're way better than me… you even have more muscles than I do."

"Heh, that's only appearance. I think we're fairly matched at Hakuda, but we've never fought hand to hand. Let's give it a try, it'll be fun! Asides, it won't hurt if we don't do any dirty tricks to make our hits stronger."

Izuru sighed, and then he nodded in defeat. It was amazing how quickly Hisagi got to convince him about things.

"It's weird…" Shuuhei muttered, as he removed his shoes and rolled his hakama up so he'd move easily. "We've even had improvised writing contests, starring contests, doodling fights, drinking contests, but we've never done this. We're a little stupid, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, you can't deny it's been fun." Izuru said, rolling his sleeves and his hakama as well, also removing his shoes.

"No, I can't."

"Remove your armbands and the chocker, Shuuhei! I don't want you to fire them at me when I least expect it!"

"Heh, I thought you wouldn't notice if I kept them on…" Shuuhei said, removing firstly the one on his right arm and afterwards the one on the left. He proceeded to remove the one on his neck, but he couldn't take it off.

"Let me help you…" Izuru said, after chuckling while watching Shuuhei trying frenetically to remove the chocker with all his might and no results at all.

The blonde placed himself behind Shuuhei, and carefully unhooked the choker, throwing it with the armbands afterwards. Hisagi shivered a little at the touch of Kira's hands, then he laughed a little ashamed.

"Gah, don't do that!!" Hisagi complained after Izuru removed his hands.

"What? Does it turn you on or something, Sen~pai~?" Izuru sang, teasing the older Shinigami. "Want me to do it once more?"

"You bastard!" Hisagi said, getting onto his fighting stance.

"Don' you dare to go easy, Hisagi-san" Izuru muttered, imitating his opponent.

"I never intended to" Shuuhei grunted, running towards the blonde, aiming to hit his face with his right fist.

"Then show it!!" Kira responded, blocking the attack with his forearm, sending a medium kick towards the other's ribs. Shuuhei managed to dodge it by jumping backwards, afterwards, he aimed at Kira's chest with his left fist, but he ducked the hit as well moving to his right.

"Not bad!" Shuuhei screamed cheerfully, when Izuru's hand passed just besides his cheek for some inches. "We're matched in Hakuda as well, as I see."

"I told you not to go easy on me!!" Kira roared fiercely, placing both hands on the ground, spinning slightly on them, and afterwards striking Shuuhei with a low kick on the shin. The brunette flexed in pain, falling to the ground on his knees. "I'm sick of being matched with you in everything, Hisagi-san! Worse of all, even if we're matched, people seem to acknowledge you much more than me!"

"W-wow…" Shuuhei stuttered, a bit impressed of the sudden change in heart Izuru had. Surely he had seen him angry and surely he had been angry at him, but never like this. Not to the point of hurting Shuuhei.

"So, please, Shuuhei… don't hold back and come at me with all you have, because I'm going all out now that I can fairly kick your ass at something!"

"Hey, hey! Wait, Izuru! We're training, I'm always serious when we're training!"

"Well, you're not showing it now!" Izuru screamed at him. "Right now, that hit, you could have easily avoided it, and not only that, you could have hit me from the very beginning at least twice by now! You're taking me slightly, Hisagi!"

Shuuhei sighed, picking himself up from the ground and relaxing his shoulders a little.

"Sure thing I wasn't going all out.. but may I ask, why the sudden mood change?"

"I… I don't know." Izuru responded frankly, a bit nervous, thing that sounded much more like his former self. "It's just… your attitude towards this made me angry!"

"Fine then…" Shuuhei muttered, getting onto fighting stance once more. "Don't complain if you get badly hurt afterwards, Izuru."

"The same goes for you."

Izuru ran against Shuuhei, avoiding a high kick that was aimed at his face, and afterwards blocking the side of his hand with the arm. The blonde tried to hit his enemy with the elbow on the chin to try to break his jaw, but Shuuhei easily avoided it and made a circular kick against his ribs, sending him flying against the wall.

He grunted, his body aching in pain on every single inch of skin he had. He managed to get up with a hurt expression on the eyes, thing that made Shuuhei worry.

"Are you ok?!" Hisagi asked, placing a hand on Izuru's shoulder. The blonde had his face lowered, and it seemed he was greatly hurt. "Sorry! You told me to go all out and that's what… hey, why are you smil-?!" Before he could finish his sentence, he received a punch on the face, much more stronger than he thought Izuru would ever hit somebody.

"Please… you finally take this serious for a minute and then you put your guard down. On a real battle the enemy would have already killed you!!"

"But I usually don't go and check if my enemy is hurt…"

"Oh, really? Then what about when you stabbed Tousen on the back of the head? Afterwards you ran to check on him, because he wasn't dead. What if I turned out to be traitor to the Shinigami and you were to fight me? What if you were to kill me?" Izuru closed his eyes, feeling much more hurt on the inside than from his physical injuries. "What would you do, Shuuhei? Would you kill me?"

"I…" Shuuhei doubted, glancing away from those inquiring blue eyes that managed o pierce his soul so fiercely I scared him. "I… DAMN IT, SHUT UP!" He screamed, punching Izuru on the face as well. It surprised the blonde as well as he had no reaction, and therefore no time to block.

Izuru opened his eyes wide, touching his cheek. He noticed his lower lip was bleeding slightly. In front of him Shuuhei was raging wildly, and not only that, but he was panting a little, letting his frustration escape through his mouth. The fist that had impacted against Kira's face was still at midair, but he started to lower it slowly, yet, his fingers were still clenched, almost digging themselves between his flesh.

"Stop saying shit, Kira!!! If there's one thing I'm certain… is that you'd never betray us. You love your life here too much it's almost ridiculous. Even if you've tons of paperwork to do, even if stress is killing you, even if you're injured, you'd not give up being a Shinigami even if you were ordered to! Because you love this world too much, Kira! You cling to life so desperately, just like all of us do! Betrayal is just a synonym of death… and don't deny it, a much as I am, you're afraid of death as well."

"Heh…" Izuru said, picking his dignity up and picking a fighting pose once more. "Two gods of death afraid of death… how ridiculous."

Kira launched himself against Shuuhei, using first his feet and then his hands to make him lose balance, but Shuuhei managed to dodge calmly all of the hits. Either way, Shuuhei tried to make Izuru fall as well, but Izuru preferred blocking instead of avoiding getting hit. In other words, they were perfectly matched.

It had been some time, neither of them adding any other word, nor making any progress in their combat. Most likely, they were just growing tired. Either way, none of them seemed to want to give up at all.

While Izuru was the one who looked the most tired, Shuuhei looked the most exasperated. So much he tended to change his fighting style to see if that way he'd make Izuru succumb and give up, but none worked. That was until he used something really alike to judo. Grabbing Izuru's forearm when he least expected it gave a drastic change to their little training. Shuuhei had hoped that using Izuru's strength against him would make him fall to the ground, but he was wrong. Seemingly, even if taken by surprise, Izuru recognized the technique that Hisagi was trying to use and found the way to use it against him. The blonde grabbed his wrist firmly, and then with his other hand he grabbed Shuuhei's and placed his arm behind his back, and right after, he kicked the back of his right left that had been previously injured, making the brunette to lose his balance.

"You won." Shuuhei said, breathless. "I'm quite amazed you knew how to unlock yourself from that! I didn't know you knew judo!"

"I don't…" Izuru admitted, still not letting go of Shuuhei's wrists."I just saw a little overconfidence on your eyes… and asides, I just used my brains instead of raw force as you were trying to do."

"Heh… thanks for calling me an idiot." Shuuhei said sarcastically, but there was no slight sight of Izuru's smile anywhere. He was deadly serious about the combat… most likely about the little word exchange they have had before. "Oi, Blondie, you're hurting me…" Hisagi muttered, trying to break free from the lock on his back. He just managed to place said hand somewhere else than his back, but Izuru didn't let go of him. "Seriously, Kira, get off…" Shuuhei muttered, trying to push him away, but Izuru pressed against him.

He was completely pinned against the tatami of the room, defeated, with his best friend, a quite attractive blonde guy on top of him. If anyone entered the room right at that moment there would be some certain rumors running the next day. Be it good or bad luck, nobody would enter. Damn private training rooms. As the things were, Hisagi Shuuhei's brain only registered one thing: the sexiest Shinigami that had ever been born was pinning him to the ground for reason unknown, and he was totally at his mercy, with no intention to put a fight against it. Well…not that he was going to let Izuru top him that easily anyway.

"Izuru, let me go." Shuuhei said calmly, but the blonde just glared at him.

"You were still going a bit easy on me. You could have easily done something to avoid getting bumped like this."

"No, it was a real combat. If you were a real traitor you'd have already killed me by now."

"I'd never kill you. Not even if you were a traitor." Izuru hushed, making Shuuhei smile and shiver at the same time.

"Me either."

A smile making contrast with a sad gesture, blue eyes encountering stormy grey, yellow merging with dark black hair… they were so close to each other the brunette could sense Izuru's agitated breath on his lips, tingling, teasing him.

"Don't joke." Izuru uttered after a long silence, still having the brunette pinned against the floor. "You killed the person you treasured the most."

"You didn't hear the end to it. I wasn't able to kill him."

"What?"

"No. It's true I pierced his throat and that lead him to his death. But no, he died due to his injuries short after while."

"I… I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell anyone. The only one there was Komamura-taichou, and I'm pretty sure he didn't, either." Shuuhei's smile toned down a bit, but then it grew back again. "Asides from that, he was never the person I treasured the most. He was close to it, but… never like that person."

"Which lady is the unfortunate creature to solemnly own your heart to the point you wouldn't point your blade at her?"

"Calling yourself a lady is never good, Kira." Hisagi said, smiling widely when the blonde reacted to the confession.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Hisagi-san…" Izuru roared.

"Who said it was a joke?"

"Hisagi-san, if there's one thing I've learned for all the years I've known you is you don't like men. What do you always tell me? Men are stinky, aggressive, ugly perverts, just like yourself. Asides from that, what about your stupid crush with Rangiku-san?!"

"You've just said the answer yourself. She's just a crush, nothing more. And you, Izuru, are not stinky aggressive or perverted. Much less ugly…"

Izuru placed both of his hands on Shuuhei's neck with all his might, but the brunette seemed to enjoy getting strangled.

"If you don't' stop toying me, I swear I'm gonna kill you. I don't like when you get in this mood just to calm your lust."

"I want you, Izuru… and you know you want me too."

"I do not. Please stop this!"

"You started it."

"ME?!"

"You were straddling me. I told you to get off, but you insisted to keep me pinned down." Air was starting to run out of his lungs, and it seemed none wanted to enter. "And…" In less than the blink of an eye, Shuuhei had grabbed both of Izuru's wrists and pinned him down this time. As his hands were larger, he grabbed both of his wrists with one and took Izuru's lieutenant badge from his arm, trying both arms afterwards. "You let your guard down. You were full of openings."

"You bastard…" Izuru grunted, as one of Shuuhei's hand reached for his cheek to cup it and tilt his head up.

"I really want you…" Hisagi muttered, crashing his lips against Kira's.

At first, the blonde tried to resist against it, but strangely, his lips were stupidly soft, and they were tender and careful. That was, until he felt the brunette's teeth nibbling at his bottom lip for him to open his mouth, thing that the blonde, reluctantly, had to do, as a painful sigh escaped from his throat. He tried to resist himself again, but when the other's tongue invaded his cavity, it drove Izuru crazy. It felt amazingly good, he had never imagined the man who passed most of his time with was such a good kisser. Damn, why haven't he kissed him before?!

Sloppily, he tried to kiss him back, but Izuru was too nervous he couldn't even move, but Shuuhei didn't let that failed attempt pass him by. He parted and let go of his wrists, cupping both sides of his face

"Let me do it… let me do this for you."

"I want you… Shuuhei, I want you too…" Kira muttered as the knot on his badge got loose and freed his arms, which immediately enrolled themselves around Shuuhei's body, bringing him closer.

"Good thing you're finally cooperating." Shuuhei chuckled against his lips, parting them and introducing his tongue once more.

The blonde gasped as he felt one of Shuuhei's cold hands running across his shoulders, and afterwards sliding across his back tenderly. He arched involuntarily against his partner's body, making the brunette shiver in sick pleasure as he started to undo Kira's kosode. The younger Shinigami trembled because of the sudden surprise, as he didn't expect Shuuhei to be so impatient about it.

"Hold… hold it, Shuu… Shuuhei…" he managed to mumble between passionate gasps as Hisagi nibbled slightly behind his earlobe, but then he decided to give in and shut up when Hisagi started to run his tongue across his whole neck to his collarbone like if it were his favorite candy.

"You want me to stop?" The other asked coldly, but he never removed his lips from Kira's skin. "I told you I'll go against you with no mercy. An enemy would never stop unless you make him."

"Dammit, Shuuhei, the only difference is… I'd not let an enemy do this." Kira said, gritting his teeth so he'd not scream out loud, as the brunette was digging his nails on his back and his little yet pointy fangs on his neck, much likely a vampire would do.

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Cut it off, please…" Izuru cried in pain, as he felt a little stiffness on his neck, where Shuuhei's teeth were just some seconds ago. "Shuuhei, we can't…"

"Why not?"

"You… come on, you don't like men."

Shuuhei chuckled, picking himself up from the ground and fixing his clothes.

"Fine then. Then I'll go back to finish your work as I promised."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah… if we're not training, or… well, playing, then I'm going back. As you said, once we're done we have to go back and finish the reports."

"B-b-but you can't…"

"I can't what?" Shuuhei asked with a fake innocent tone that pissed the blonde off.

"You can't just leave and… wait, did you just said 'play'?!" Izuru asked, even more angry than before.

"Well, yeah. I've always seen sex as a game or something."

"You bastard." Izuru grunted, laying on his back without caring if he was still half naked.

"What? Are you angry I stopped? You told me to."

"And since when you listen to what I say?! Dammit, can't you be stubborn as always for once?!"

"Oh-ho… Izuru-chan wants to play with his Senpai?!"

"Don't call me Izuru-chan, idiot!" Izuru roared, receiving a mad cackle as a response. "And don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"So, you really do want me, uh?" The blonde glanced away from his dark grey orbs, and Shuuhei laughed once more. Immediately afterwards, Shuuhei embraced the younger Shinigami from behind and bit his neck once more. "Because I'm dying to have you here and now, you idiot."

Izuru gasped as he felt Hisagi's teeth burying themselves deeper, moaning his first name with spite. He was hating, yet loving what his friend was doing to him, driving him crazy with just foreplay.

"Shuuhei… Dammit, why is it just a game to you, asshole?!" Kira gasped, pushing his newly obtained lover down to the ground after turning around. "I'm not fucking enjoying this because I have the words 'sex as a game' revolving around my head!"

"You know…" Shuuhei muttered removing his teeth from his neck, but his lips and tongue remained, licking the small wound he had accidentally made. "It's just I don't see this as simple sex, Izuru."

"What the hell is it, then?!"

"Love." Shuuhei whispered directly at his ear, making Kira to tremble, shocked from tip to toe. "I'd say this is a new kind of game… luckily or not, it's not a game to me."

"Love?" Kira questioned, feeling Hisagi's hands climbing and running across his back, bringing him closer into a deeper embrace. "Stop kidding. You love nobody but yourself."

"Why won't you just listen to me for once and believe what your ears are hearing?! I love you."

"Stop kidding."

"I am not. Why won't you trust me?"

"I… I do trust you. But you're doing this out of lust…" Izuru gasped as one of Hisagi's hands reached his chest, caressing each track of pale skin with such tenderness it almost made the blonde believe everything Shuuhei said was truth. "…yet I'm not stopping you…" the blonde seemed to have reacted to his sudden discovery of his own actions. Why wasn't he stopping Shuuhei?! He actually pledged for more just some moments ago, and he was still complaining! Maybe deep inside Kira knew he wanted it too… God, it had been ages since he had last got laid, and it wouldn't matter if it was with Hisagi! Even he had to admit it, excepting from Hinamori and once in a while Matsumoto, he was not really into girls. And Hisagi was so damn hot it was ridiculous. "Why am I not stopping you?"

"Because you lust me." Shuuhei murmured, starting to undo Izuru's obi to remove his hakama. "You're trying to avoid this because YOU are doing it out of lust. Well, If you are… at least don't deny my happiness."

"I… I am not. I do not lust you."

"Then why aren't you pushing me away? And something down there is begging me to take you."

Izuru blushed, digging his face on Shuuhei's shoulder when one of his hands carelessly groped his member, making Izuru arch his back, closing the gap between their chests.

"You bastard." He mumbled against his skin, and Hisagi moaned when Izuru's warm breath collided with his body.

"Just… give in already. Let me make love to you, Izuru."

"…here?"

"Nobody will enter. This is my private training room, unless you have my permission or you're Tousen-Taichou, you can't come in… nobody will interrupt us, Izuru, please." Shuuhei begged, stopping teasing Izuru as it seemed he was about to convince him.

"That's not what I meant… I know nobody will enter, but…" Izuru glanced away from his friend, and if it was possible, he blushed even more.

"What?" Shuuhei grabbed his chin and turned his face around.

"It's not the right place… I'd like to make it somewhere… nicer."

"Oh-ho." Shuuhei smiled and chuckled, placing chaste kiss on Izuru's lips. "That means that if it's meaningless sex as you say, you can do it wherever you want, but if we're talking about lovemaking, you get picky, don't you?!"

Kira didn't respond, he just managed to make the brunette let go of his face with a rough movement. "You're such a lady… come, let's go."

"Where?... and don't call me a lady!"

"Home."

Shuuhei stood up taking Izuru's hands, dragging him up as well. The blonde, as surprised as he was their training had turned into something as unexpected as this, almost fell face first when Shuuhei pulled from his arm.

"Hey, be careful!!" Hisagi said, placing both hands quickly on Kira's bare shoulders, making him blush wildly. He still had his kosode unfixed, so Shuuhei grabbed the neck of his clothes and pulled from them, dressing his lover properly. "Seeing you walking half-naked out of my territory will surely look bad, don't you think?" Hisagi pulled again from it and placed a passionate kiss on Kira's lips.

"You bastard… you're going to tell Abarai you fucked me anyway…"

"You're such a potty mouth, dear… and you're not even drunk."

"It's only because you're an idiot." Izuru moaned against Shuuhei's lips, fixing Shuuhei's clothes as well. "And you make me angry." He said, placing both arms around Shuuhei's neck. "Yet…" His tone seemed to have softened itself, and his kiss seemed to be kinder and much more romantic as well. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

Hisagi parted the kiss with a large, cute and kind smile on his face, squeezing one of Izuru's hands tightly. He walked towards the backdoor that led to his garden which connected with his small apartment.

"I've never been to this part of your barracks." Izuru whispered as he was pulled across the garden. "Was this always here?"

"Oh, that's because you always went to my old apartment. I just moved in to this one which is bigger. I haven't told you or Abarai yet."

"When were you thinking to even mention you were moving?!"

"Mhhh… tonight after finishing the reports when we met for a drink… well, at least to you, Abarai is still at the human world on his mission."

"Ah… why are we ever sent to the human world?" Izuru questioned himself, as Hisagi reached the doorknob with his left hand and turned It around opening the door, letting Izuru in. In contrast to his past apartment that was completely Japanese styled, this was somehow mixed between western and eastern styles.

"Maybe because we call too much attention whenever we go?"

"Oh… I have forgotten about that time when you accidentally got your armband struck on one of the halls of Toys 'R' Us and it exploded…" Izuru frowned and gloomy aura seemed to have surrounded him for some seconds. "Yeah, that's probably why…"

Shuuhei laughed sliding one of the doors, still dragging Izuru by the hand.

"Don't put that face, you know it was fun… asides, in which other place can we play Porcelain Baseball?!"

Izuru laughed as well as he was driven across his living room, and afterwards they reached the room. Exited, he smiled like a madman, glancing around Hisagi's new room. It was practically the same as ever: the bed on the left side, a large window on the right one, a desk besides the window, a night table besides his bed, a large lamp over the table, and several sheets and books over his desk that was completely messy… still, there was something else new inside those four walls that the blonde couldn't quite put his finger on it… while trying to take notice of what was it, he was pulled inside the room, and Hisagi closed the door right afterwards. He pressed the lithe body of his friend against the wall, kissing him passionately and softly.

"I thought you'd have lost your motivation by now, Shuu…" The blonde muttered against his lips, and he felt how his lover shook his head slightly.

"I'm never going to lose you." The brunette said firmly after breaking the kiss and pushing Izuru against the bed. "You're mine now, Izuru."

Kira crossed his arms behind Shuuhei's neck, feeling his tongue playing around with his, making him moan involuntary as he was being stripped once more.

"Hold on a second…" Shuuhei picked himself up and grabbed a remote from the night table. "Slow or fast version?"

"Of what?" Izuru asked, perplexed.

" I'm trying to set a mood here, just say!"

"Slow one!"

"Oh, I like you even more now…"

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

"Damn, I love that song…" Izuru muttered against Shuuhei's skin after removing his kosode, proceeding to remove his obi and hakama as slow as he could. Then he noticed. The thing that was new to the room was that stereo, it wasn't there on his previous apartment.

"Didn't I tell you I was trying to set a mood?"

"You had to put the most sensual, sexiest song that has ever been created?!"

"Shut up, Izuru, just shut up!"

Hisagi pushed him down against the mattress, placing all of his death weight over Izuru's body. The blonde quite felt like if he was being smashed, but he was enjoying it like crazy… oh, how he knew he'd regret it in the morning…

"Do you trust me, Izuru?" Shuuhei asked him after he finally got him completely bared under him, as he drew small circles around his chest, playing idly with one of his nipples.

"Y-yes, Shuu…"

"Then… would you mind if I toy you a little?"

Izuru shook his head, covering his mouth to avoid screaming out loud in pleasure as Shuuhei brought his other nipple to his mouth, licking and nibbling it softly.

"Ah, damn it…" Izuru gasped, arching involuntary and accidentally giving Shuuhei more access. The brunette stopped, glancing at Izuru as if asking him for permission. Izuru blushed deeply, but he nodded anyway. Shuuhei smiled against his skin, trailing butterfly kisses across his stomach and sending wild shivers across his whole body. His hands had been trailing lines along his sides slowly, turning Kira on even more. God, Hisagi Shuuhei was sure the greatest lover in the whole Soul Society and he was so freaking lucky to have him just for himself!

" Shuuhei…. Shuu, kiss me, please, kiss me!" Izuru begged, having the strange feeling his mouth had been ignored for a long, long time.

"Whatever you want" Shuuhei grunted with a husky voice, sliding his body until he reached his pledging mouth and kissed him with all the passion he could give.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

"There was one time…" Shuuhei muttered after parting for air, but the blonde shut him up kissing him once again.

"Don't speak." Kira begged between his lips, and Shuuhei obeyed gladly. But either way, the crazy idea he had in mind would not let him in peace until he shared it with Izuru.

"Let me at least tell you what was it about!!"

"Fine."

"There was one time I was training with Tousen-taichou…"

"Oh, come on!!! You're doing me! Don't think of your captain, please!!!" Izuru complained.

"No, you idiot!" Shuuhei chuckled, messing his hair slightly. "We once were training, and he suggested making it a 'blind training', so our other senses would increase… would you mind if I increase your senses, Izuru-Chan~?" Izuru shivered, he didn't like being called pet names like that, but the way Hisagi made it sound was making Izuru believe it was worth the try.

"Blindfold, you say? You're letting your sick fetishes out, Senpai…"

"Senpai?" Hisagi was not surprised, yet he was not used to get called Senpai by his fellow comrades anymore. "So as long as I call you my Izuru-chan you're going to call me Senpai?"

"Do you prefer –Sama or something?"

"You're really a girl."

" But I am your 'girl', Hisagi-sama…"

"Fuck, don't do that… you're Kira, you're not supposed to tease!"

"Then, are you blindfolding me, Hisagi-sama?" Izuru teased again, nibbling slightly at Shuuhei's earlobe to turn him on and make this go quicker, as the blonde was getting impatient.

"And just some minutes ago you were complaining, my Izuru-chan."

The blonde chuckled as he saw Shuuhei stretching himself to get his night mask.

"You actually use one?!"

"There are times I arrive from work at eight in the morning when the sun is radiating and I can't sleep with it blinding me even in my dreams. So I have one. Now, you shouldn't be complaining, you're going to love this." The brunette passed the string cautiously behind his lover's ears and pressed it slightly against his face, then he laid a warm and sensual kiss on his lips. "Don't remove it unless I say so, ok?" Shuuhei said softly, trying not to sound so bossy he'd look like a sadist or something.

"I'm not quite sure…"

"You trust me, don't you?" Shuuhei muttered, kissing him once more.

"Of course I do… Hisagi-sama"

Black was the only thing Kira could see. He was, not to lie, nervous to the core, but still, he trusted his friend with all his might. Shuuhei kept himself from touching Izuru for a while, just some seconds, thing that made the blonde grow impatient.

"Shuuhei… Shuu please…"

"What?" He asked, and to Izuru's surprise, he sounded pretty far. He hadn't heard him move.

"Where are you?" Izuru was about to remove the mask, but a large hand stopped him just on time when he had grabbed the edge of it.

"What did I tell you? Don't take it off." Shuuhei said softly, placing a short kiss on Izuru's lips and making him lay down on his back once more.

"Would you mind to hurry things up?"

"Oh-ho… it'd not be as funny" Shuuhei muttered, placing himself on top of Izuru once more, and cupping his chin to kiss him once more.

"What were you after?"

"Lube." Those four letters made Izuru choke with his own tongue, backing away from Shuuhei who started to cackle madly. "Why so amazed? It's normal to use it! Asides from that, aren't you afraid you'll get out of here with… well, the inability to sit down again forever?"

"What?! NO! I mean… if you are into girls… and me… why do you have that thing?!"

"Well… there's always need to be cautious. Asides from that, girls are also tight at times."

"Damn it, just finish already." Izuru grunted, then shivered in fear. "Hold on, what do you mean with the inability to sit?!"

Shuuhei laughed, kissing Izuru once more and grabbing his member slightly to shut him up and turn him on once more.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?"

Izuru moaned as he felt how slowly Shuuhei's breath started to run all across his body, starting from his lips, running down across his neck, his belly, and afterwards, reaching his aching zone.

"…Ah… ah, damn… ah!!" Izuru groaned as the other's tongue toyed him mercilessly, poking it, blowing on it slightly, even licking once in a while, but never actually doing what the blonde wanted.

"Enjoying it?" Shuuhei asked, grabbing it with his whole hand and starting to caress it slowly driving the blonde crazy.

"Damn… Shuu… don't…"

"What?" He asked as kind as he could, but it was like torture to the one under his deadly grasp. "Tell me, what do you want me to do with you?"

"Damn…" Izuru blushed wildly. One thing was sure by far: Tousen's theory about increasing their senses being blindfolded sure worked; his skin felt like burning on every spot Hisagi touched him. "Damn, fuck me already!"

"Hmmm… whatever you like, Izuru-chan…"

Being unable to see, the moment Hisagi's mouth covered his member completely made him jump in surprise, yet a wave of electricity ran across his body, sending pleasure to each corner of it. The brunette placed one of his cold hands on Izuru's tights t part him open a bit more, while the other one was cupping his sack slightly, and almost doing it with cruelty, he slowly licked the erection from base to top, once, twice, Izuru lost count of how many times he did that, until he finally started banging him.

"Ah… Ohhhhhh…. Ah, God, Shuu…" The Blonde moaned, fisting his hands on Shuuhei's hair, pushing him slightly.

"Ah… are you enjoying it?" Hisagi asked, caressing the whole length with one of his hands slowly.

" Yeah… please… faster…"

"Like this?" Shuuhei asked, rubbing his member as quick as he could, making Izuru feel like exploding.

"Hell, yes! G-gyaa…"

"Izuru, don't come."

"Gah… Shuuhei, I'd… I'd love to, b-but…"

"Don't." The brunette muttered letting go of his erection and kissing him afterwards. At first the blonde tried to pull away, as he felt bit grossed out for being kissed after just having an oral, but then he stopped, and just let go. He wrapped his arms around Hisagi once more, burying his mouth against his lips as deep as he could. He felt like melting, like a burning fire was growing across his chest and was waiting for a sign, for an escape from its _prison_.

'_What the heck…'_ Kira thought, spreading his legs and embracing Shuuhei's waist with them, bringing him even more closer. He knew it, no matter how hard they held each other, they'd not become one… he just wished that happened. '_… If I'm your prisoner, you better never set me free.'_

"Shuu…" Izuru begged, rocking his hips against Hisagi's in a desperate prayer, wishing his aching desire to be finally over, fulfilled.

"Wait for me." The brunette whispered, placing both hands on the sides of the night mask, slowly rolling it over Izuru's face. He threw the mask aside, and forced the blonde to open his eyes. He felt like if he had been blinded forever, the few lights of the candles burning his eyes like if he had been locked inside a box for at least a week. Much likely what felt working non-stop for the same amount of time. The only difference Izuru could put his finger on was, this felt even much more satisfying than work. Much more better. "Let's come together…"

"I… I can't wait anymore…" The blonde gasped, as he felt Shuuhei's teeth burying themselves on the same spot as before, tearing the skin open once again. "You love biting, don't you?!"

"Just you… you have a delicious collarbone…"

"Hisagi, I'm begging you, do it already!!"

Shuuhei smiled, placing a kiss on Izuru's lips once more.

"You sure? You know what happens when-"

"I do… Don't matter, they'll know how to get along."

"They have at least three hours to kill each other until the effects wear off. Aren't you worried even a bit for Wabisuke?"

"You know… I know you hate Kazeshini, but he's still part of you. And Wabisuke is part of me. I think if we force them to meet each other again, while us are like this… They might actually get along… and do some… dirty stuff… like us…" Izuru whispered between kisses, driving his lover crazy about it.

"Seriously, imagining them doing nasty biding is quite disgusting."

"Your Zanpakuto is hot, let me tell you that." Kira said, rocking his hips once more. "So, if you don't hurry I'm going to finish myself, and I won't think of you…"

"You little bastard…" Shuuhei muttered, pinning him down to the bed and opening his legs once more.

"Lick."

"You ain't gonna use the lube?!" Izuru freaked out, as Hisagi offered him three fingers.

"No, I want you to suffer." Hisagi answered, with a hurt tone on his voice. "Now I can't stop imagining you and that stupid Zanpakuto, so you might as well cry like a girl."

"You got angry?"

"Not with you… but I'm going to kill that bastard later." Shuuhei said, maing th blonde smile and laugh.

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" The blonde took his hand, and placed his three fingers inside his mouth, licking them as slowly and sensually he could. "But don't worry, Shuu… I won't make you regret any of this…"

"I know you won't." Hisagi agreed, retrieving his fingers, and placing them on Izuru's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yeah…"

One by one, the fingers were inside of him. Shuuhei found it strange, he thought Izuru would be extremely tight, but he wasn't.

"Wow… you're pretty… flexible."

"You seriously thought it was my first?!" Kira asked, molested.

"Uh… have I told you how much I love you?"

"No. You just did." Izuru said with a large smile on his face. "Would you…?"

"Yeah… here we go…"

Shuuhei removed his fingers and placed himself on Kira's entrance, slowly and cautiously, pressing his arousal inside of him. Izuru arched in pain, as he was still a little stiff, leaning his chest against Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei rocked his pelvis slowly at first establishing a rhythm within the two of them, which he made Izuru follow, and as he noticed his lover became used to his length and movements he started to go faster and faster, hitting that spot he knew it made the blonde moan his name louder and louder.

Kira embraced Hisagi as hard as he could for him not to fall on his back against the mattress, as they were sitting, but there was a moment Hisagi really showed he was the best lover on the whole Soul Society, it made Izuru fall o his back, dragging the brunette down with him.

"Damn…I- I'm c-c-coming, Shuuhei." The blonde gasped, digging his nails on Shuuhei's back, and due to this, the brunette hissed in pain, digging his face on Izuru's shoulder.

"Hold a little longer, love… almost there…" He answered, feeling like if oxygen was lacking on his lungs, thus, it was getting harder to breathe in there.

"I… I can't…Gah!!" The blonde screamed, feeling the burning pain going away from his body slowly.

"Ahh…" Shuuhei gasped as well, getting out of the blonde and rolling to his side of the bed, lying limp on his back. "T-that was… good."

"You're the best, Hisagi-sama…" Izuru said, breathing heavily.

Shuuhei laid on his side, cupping Kira's face to make him turn around to face him. They shared a small and tired kiss, and afterwards Shuuhei pulled the sheets of the bed and covered the two of them.

"You know… we still have to finish the reports, Izuru."

"Screw the reports. I want a second round…" And afterwards, the poor Shinigami fell asleep, holding his lover as close as he could.


End file.
